A known technique for recognizing a light, a tail lamp of a preceding vehicle, a head light, a sign or the like on a road side includes processing an image captured by a camera and performing a classification (see Patent Document 1, for example).    [Patent Document 1] United States Patent Application Publication No. 20070221822